big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tell-Tale Hearts
"Tell-Tale Hearts" is the second episode of the second season of Big Little Lies. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on June 16, 2019 on HBO.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2/2-tell-tale-hearts Big Little Lies 09: Tell-Tale Hearts | HBO] Premise Renata faces an uncertain future when Gordon lands in legal trouble. Corey asks Jane out on a "practice" date. After a challenging therapy session with Dr. Reisman, Celeste opens up to Mary Louise about her relationship with Perry. Bonnie's mom Elizabeth arrives. Ed confronts Madeline about her secrets.Search Results | HBO Synopsis Gordon is arrested, on grounds of gambling and illegal activity, which in turn causes him and Renata to be bankrupt. Renata is furious. She "REFUSES to not be rich," and she is in shock at the position Gordon put their family in. Corey asks Jane out on a "practice date," which Jane happily accepts. She acknowledges that he is an odd guy. Celeste finally discloses to Mary Louise that Perry abused and hit her, and that he wasn't a perfect guy. Mary Louise refuses to accept this as the full truth, as she still idolizes her son and believes he would never do something like that without reason. Nathan is worried about Bonnie, since she's been in an aloof state after Perry's death. He calls her mother, Elizabeth, to come to town to try and help Bonnie. Bonnie is shocked by her surprise appearance, and says she doesn't need the help. Elizabeth sees through her and says she can see that her daughter is drowning, and Nathan isn't giving her the help and support she really needs. Elizabeth identifies that her change in mood happened after the party where Perry died. Bonnie doesn't disclose or admit anything to Nathan or her mother. Madeline and Abigail get into a fight about Abigail not going to college. Abigail screams at her mother and brings up her mother's affair with the director, not realizing that Ed was nearby in the house. Ed overheard the conversation and walks in furious. Madeline tries to deny it but ultimately admits that she was unfaithful and cheated on Ed. Ed says that they are done and he walks out of the house. Madeline is devastated and Abigail comforts her and feels bad. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Laura Dern as Renata Klein * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright Also Starring * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright * Martin Donovan as Martin Howard * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan * Crystal Fox as Elizabeth Howard * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Mo McRae as Michael Perkins * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Co-Starring * Michael Andrew Baker as Defense Attorney, Steve Gartner * Linda Burzynski as CHP Officer Lydia Seabrook * Maryfrances Careccia as Agent Sparks * Howard Chan as CHP Officer Joel Maron * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Elizabeth Liang as Federal Courtroom Deputy * Charles Maceo as Agent Nelson * Duvier Poviones as Daniel * Jeryl Prescott as Cecilia * Scott Alan Smith as Federal Prosecutor, James Taylor * Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban and Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban as School Children * Leonard Kelly-Young as Judge Vincent Pagano Cast Notes * Martin Donovan (Martin Howard) and Crystal Fox (Elizabeth Howard) make their first appearances and are billed as Also Starring. * Michael Andrew Baker (Defense Attorney, Steve Gartner), Linda Burzynski (CHP Officer Lydia Seabrook), Maryfrances Careccia (Agent Sparks), Howard Chan (CHP Officer Joel Maron), Elizabeth Liang (Federal Courtroom Deputy), Charles Maceo (Agent Nelson), Scott Alan Smith (Federal Prosecutor, James Taylor), and Leonard Kelly-Young (Judge Vincent Pagano) make their only appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Duvier Poviones (Daniel), Jeryl Prescott (Cecilia), Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban and Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban (School Children) make their first appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Chloe Coleman (Skye Carlson) is billed as Co-Starring, despite her promotion to Guest Starring in the prior episode. ** From this episode onward, all cast members who were billed as Guest Starring in the prior episode are now billed as Co-Starring. Gallery Videos In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) Madeline and Mary Louise Talk in the Driveway (Season 2 Episode 2 Clip) Renata and Gordon Fight in the Car (Season 2 Episode 2 Clip) Images S2 E2 Jane & Bonnie.jpg S2 E2 Jane & Celeste.jpg S2 E2 Bonnie & Elizabeth.jpg S2 E2 Renata & Amabella.jpg S2 E2 Mary Louise & Madeline.jpg S2 E2 Josh, Max & Celeste.jpg S2 E2 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S2 E2 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E2 Ed.jpg Soundtrack Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 2)